


Fearful of the Night

by yuriallytestingmerightnow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriallytestingmerightnow/pseuds/yuriallytestingmerightnow
Summary: A Labyrinth/Danganronpa crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

_“I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.” – Sarah Williams_

 

Nagito had always loved this time of night. It seemed as if no one in the world was awake, as if he alone ruled the world. The streets that ran near his home were silent, lacking the buzz of the day as the cars and people traveled along its concrete. It felt as if the world had gone to sleep. Nagito’s eyes fluttered shut, feeling a chill breeze run over his face. It sent a chill running down his spine, feeling as if some ghostly presence had joined him in his solitude. He could smell the cigarette in his hand as it burned down, the smoke floating up as he relished in the night’s silence.

“Nagito.”

“Shi- _Hajime,_ you scared me!” Nagito exclaimed, his heartbeat quick in his chest. He twirled around his heel, seeing the two people in his life he was the closest to.

Hajime and Chiaki. He lifted his hand to his lips, inhaling deeply on the cigarette, feeling the slight burn from the smoke that he never really enjoyed but could not stop himself from indulging in. He flicked the ash off the tip of the cigarette, tossing it to the ground in front of him, grinding it out with his heel.

“We _did_ tell you we were coming,” Chiaki noted in her quiet voice, her eyes locked onto Nagito’s. Her statement still held a sense of happiness, not quite condescending as the phrase might have implied. Nagito nodded, resting his weight on his right foot.

“Still. It’s three in the morning. Somebody could have been sneaking up to murder me,” Nagito teased, shoving his hands into his pockets. His fingers toyed around with the lighter at the bottom, a small smirk on his face. The moonlight shone down upon the trio, providing just enough illumination to let them see one another. The two just shook their heads. Chiaki looked up towards the moon, her face rather serious as she stared.

“Someone could have kidnapped you. Standing out here all alone, being all edgy and shit. It isn’t safe. You’ve gotta be more careful,” Hajime said, his tone only half-joking.

“Yes, _your Majesty_ ,” Nagito muttered, his head tilted to the side a bit as the group fell into a silence. He didn’t care to be chastised for just standing around, but it was to be expected from Hajime. The three cared about each other like family, so worries for each other’s’ safety was nothing out of the ordinary. Regardless, it was too doting, and Nagito regretted stamping out his cigarette, because he could not even suck in the deadly smoke to fill in the quiet.

_A matchbox of our own, a fence of real chain link-_

Nagito jumped in his skin again when his ringtone chimed in loudly, fumbling for the device in his pocket. He answered the call, holding it up to his ear.

“Hel-“

“ _Huehuehhh_ , _hey Nagito_.”

His face fell, irritation flooding every atom in his body. His parents just _had_ to have another kid, but god forbid they put the physical effort in. No, another pregnancy would inconvenience his mother, prevent her from working for those months she would have to be out. They had to adopt.

They had to adopt the _one_ kid who grated every _single_ one of Nagito’s nerves.

“What do you want, Jataro? Why are you awake? It’s way past your bedtime.”

“ _Ugh, I’m just tryna help you. It’s way past_ your _bedtime too and mom an’ dad are gonna be mad at you.”_

“Okay, first of all, I don’t have a bedtime. I’m practically an adult. Secondly-“

Nagito looked at his friends, the two of them having started up a quiet conversation since Nagito had answered the phone. His face was red from a mixture of frustration and embarrassment at his bickering with Jataro.

“ _Ugh._ I’ll be home in five minutes. You better be in bed… or else the Goblin King might get you!”

“ _NAGITO, STOOOP. I could totally fight the Goblin King. I’d kick his ass.”_

“Watch the language, _kid._ Unlock the door, too.”

Nagito ended the call before Jataro could say anything else, sighing, “Sorry, guys. I have to go. Jataro’s…”

He trailed off, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Hajime and Chiaki shared a quick glance before looking back to Nagito.

“Don’t worry about it. I know how he is,” Hajime reassured him, a crooked smile on his face. Nagito nodded, waving a quick goodbye to his friends before turning around to walk off.

“Wait, Nagito.”

Nagito turned his head, raising an eyebrow at Chiaki, “Yeah?”

“… Just, be careful, okay? The Goblin King might get you,” She said, giving him a small smile. Nagito scoffed, shaking his head.

“Thanks, Chi. Though I think it’ll be pretty easy to avoid a storybook character. Bye, for real,” He said, jogging off towards his house. The short jog was simple enough, though the chilled air made his lungs burn. His breathing was ragged as he stopped in front of his door. The house was dark, as was to be expected at such an hour. Nagito put his hand on the door handle, turning it.

Locked.

It was odd that it was still locked, considering Nagito had _specifically_ told Jataro to unlock the door. The irritation quickly left his body- It was not _that_ big of a deal. Nagito’s hand went into the pocket of his jeans, grabbing the loose key to the front door. He unlocked the door, pushing it open as quietly as possible.

The house was silent as Nagito shut and locked the door. His head tilted to the side, waiting to hear the pattering of Jataro’s feet. His adopted brother always greeted him when he got home, though it was usually to harass and annoy Nagito. Nagito kicked off his shoes by the door, staring up the darkened staircase. Another chill ran up his spine, though this one could not be blamed on the wind.

Nagito padded up the stairs, trying to not make them creak at all. His eyes immediately flashed to Jataro’s door.

It was slightly opened.

He breathed in shakily, his body seemingly frozen in place. Nagito felt like his feet were locked to the floor as he stared at the door. Paranoia held a powerful sway over him- it was _fine_. The door was open. That was it.

He repeated it to himself as he stepped forward, his pale hand resting on the wood of the door.

It was fine.

He pushed the door rest of the way open.

It was _fine._

He peeked his head inside of Jataro’s bedroom, the scent of paint overtaking his senses. It was mixed with a cool, outdoorsy smell, flowing in from the open window.

Panic flooded Nagito’s mind as he pushed into the room, overturning sheets, pillows, checking under the bed, _everywhere_ as he searched for Jataro.

“No, no, _no,_ ” Nagito muttered, panicked, throwing open the closet door.

“ _Jataro_ ,” He hissed at a loud whisper, whipping around as he felt a huge gust of wind. His eyes widened as he took in just what he was seeing.

“He’s not in bed. Aren’t you tired of him not listening? This is what you wanted, right?”

“No,” Nagito growled out, shaking his head, “ _NO,_ this is not what I wanted. You have him, you _have_ him and you’re going to give him back to me.”

“Mm… that’s no fun, Nagito. Look behind you.”

Nagito turned around to see Jataro’s messy closet, “I was just looking at-“

He turned back around, suddenly finding himself at the top of a hill. It was barren, just made of dirt. Just beyond the hill was…

“A labyrinth. You have, oh, thirteen hours. Should you make your way through my labyrinth, I’ll let you have Jataro back. Sound like a deal?”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t. Behind you.”

Nagito spun around against his will, making a full turn. Once he turned back, he was alone.

A labyrinth. Thirteen hours. Such a short amount of time to find his brother, that annoying _brat_ , caused all this.

But he couldn’t abandon him. Nagito sighed, starting down the dirt hill.

“I’ll find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I accidentally choose a poet with the same name as the main character in The Labyrinth? Whoops.
> 
> This is just my little pet project, though. Progress and updating might be slow, but I have every plan to finish it!
> 
> As always, leave any comments, critiques, and suggestions below. And yo, while you're at it, read my other DR crossover fic! It's Hunger Games/Danganronpa because kids killing each other am i right


	2. Chapter 2

_“The beginnings and ends of shadow lie between the light and darkness and may be infinitely diminished and infinitely increased.” – Leonardo da Vinci_

Nagito felt his pulse quicken with every step he took down the barren hill, the magnitude of what just took place racing through his head. Jataro had been taken… and it was probably his fault. He was not quite sure of what he thought of manifesting fate, but that was really the only way to explain this, right?

_“You better be in bed… or else the Goblin King might get you!”_

The Goblin King… a storybook character… Nagito hadn’t received any confirmation that this masked figure who appeared in his room _was_ the King in question, but who else would it have been, dramatically appearing from his window like he owned the place? It _had_ to have been him. And now Nagito had to somehow outsmart him. He closed his eyes for just a moment, sighing dejectedly. _How_ could he defeat a magical King?

“AH-“ Nagito exclaimed as his feet slipped from under him on the loose dirt, sliding down the last ten feet of the steep hill. He skidded to a stop in front of a bed of flowers, groaning.

“ _Great start_ ,” He mumbled to himself, opening his eyes. The sky above him was different from his at home, feeling as if it might spill over with the same brown dirt that caused him to slip, urging him to fail.

But he wouldn’t. Nagito pushed himself up to his feet, his eyes taking in his surroundings. The labyrinth he had viewed at the top of the hill was closer now, some fifteen yards away. What he had not seen from the peak was the giant bed of grey flowers surrounding the maze. He couldn’t say he had ever _seen_ grey flowers, but they fit perfectly in the drab surroundings.

What did _not_ fit, however, was the shoddily clothed girl holding what looked to be a watering can about twenty yards to his left.

“HEY!” Nagito called to the girl, waving his hand in the air. He saw the stranger jump, whipping around to look at him. Her choppy purple hair hung down in a sheet around her pale face. She stood in one place, however, as Nagito jogged impatiently toward her.

“It’s you,” She said quietly, clutching the watering can tighter.

Nagito raised an eyebrow questioningly before shaking his head, “Uh, could you help me?”

He looked behind the stranger, his eyes focusing on a movement within the bed of grey flowers. A small figure rose from them, appearing to be a young woman, floating above the plants. Nagito smiled slightly, pleased by the sight, “Pretty.”

The girl’s eyes widened as she turned around. Inexplicably, she held her watering can out, pouring the liquid within it on top of the fairy creature. A small shriek could be heard as the fairy fell to the ground. Nagito gasped, his face contorting in anger.

“What the hell? You’re a monster!” He growled out, taking the watering can from the stranger. She yelped a bit, reaching for it.

“No, I’m Mikan,” She retorted, taking the can back. Nagito knelt down in front of the coughing fairy, frowning sadly. He reached his hand down, gingerly touching the fairy’s face.

“Ow! It bit me!” He said, shocked, as the fairy snickered wickedly before it disappeared into a puff of glittering, crimson dust.

“That’s what they do…” Mikan said, as if it was common knowledge. When Nagito thought of it, it probably _was_ common knowledge in whatever world he was in right now, “Who are you?”

“I’m Nagito.”

“… That’s what I thought,” she mumbled, only heightening Nagito’s confusion. There was not really any explanation for Mikan to have knowledge of who he was. He brushed it off yet again, more focused on his goal than how some strange, poorly dressed girl knew who he was.

“Do you know how I can get into the labyrinth?” He asked, tilting his head.

“… Maybe,” She said, pouring the contents of her watering can over another fairy as it shrieked again, disappearing into its cloud of glittering, red smoke. Nagito clenched his teeth, his patience very limited. He exhaled through his teeth, forcing himself to smile at her.

“Where _is_ it?”

“Where is what?”

“… The door.”

“What door?”

“ _Oh my god-_ this is hopeless.”

“Not if you ask the right things…” Mikan retorted, her face red. It almost seemed as if she was having to force herself to be unhelpful.

“… How do I get in to the labyrinth?”

“That’s right! You go in through here,” Mikan said, hobbling off towards the stone labyrinth. Nagito followed about five feet behind, watching her walk. She motioned to the stone wall of a labyrinth when a large wooden door suddenly opened, seemingly appearing out nowhere. Dust poured from the entrance. Nagito’s eyes widened, taking in the new addition to the grim location.

Nagito walked up to the door, entering the labyrinth for the first time.

“… Which way are you going to go?” She asked him, fidgeting with the metal handle of her fairy-killing watering can. Nagito looked to his left, then to his right. Either way was a straight stone corridor with a floor of dirt. Branches and dead leaves littered the ground for as far as he could see, sending a shiver down his spine. The endlessness suggested was beyond intimidating, giving him a nervous feeling. He shrugged, looking back at her.

“They both look the same to me,” He confessed. Mikan bit her lip, shaking her head.

“You’re not going to get very far taking everything for granted, Nagito. Even if you get through this whole labyrinth, you’re not going to get out…”

Nagito stared at her, narrowing his eyes, “How would you know that? You have no idea what I’m capable of,” He said through gritted teeth, crossing his arms, “I _can_ get through this stupid maze, and I don’t need _your_ help to do it.”

Mikan startled at this, gripping her handle tighter, “W-well, fine! But don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

She turned around leaving through the door.

“Thanks for nothing, Mickey!”

“It’s _Mikan_ ,” She grumbled as she motioned with her hands, the doors slamming shut. A cold dread seeped through his veins as he stared down the endless corridor. He was trapped in here, now. He looked each way one more time, closing his eyes.

 _Right_.

He opened his eyes, feeling as if the word appearing in his mind was a good sign. He spun on his heels to the right, starting down the corridor.

“Here goes nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back back back back again. I'm actually continuing this story as my NaNoWriMo novel! If you want to befriend me on NaNoWriMo, my username is corinnonthecob and I would totally love to be friends with any of you my dudes.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments or critiques below! Hopefully, I should get this finished by the end of the month.


End file.
